onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 388
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 493 p.4-19 and 494 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Chopper | rating = 7.2 | rank = 6 }} "Tragedy! The Truth Hidden Under Duval's Mask" is the 388th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates do battle with the Flying Fish Riders and Macro Fish-Man Pirates. The stakes rise when Duval reveals himself, and exactly who his grudge is against: Sanji! Long Summary As the Flying Fish Riders make their initial flyovers of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy grabs onto one and throws its driver off, going on a joyride. Sanji easily kicks away the first drop of grenades toward the ship. Nami orders the sails raised, but the battle is almost stopped dead in its tracks when the fish make their first dive to regroup; they can only stay in the air for five minutes at a time. This puts Luffy underwater, and he starts drowning. Chopper and Brook jump after him, and they drown, too. Franky and Nami have to save all three. Nami berates them for the interruption to their battle. The Macro Pirates rise and go after Camie and Pappag again. At this point, Zoro cuts the cage open, freeing Hatchan to join the fight. Hatchan takes the Fish-Men on, with Tansui being an expert at Fish-Man karate, and Gyaro having developed "goldfish fencing". But they're knocked away when Hatchan throws three fists, his "Takoyaki Punch", then reunites with his friends. Zoro slashes a fish rider that gets too close to them. Although he apologizes to Zoro for his actions in the fight against Arlong, Zoro reminds him that his Rokutoryu proved no match to his own Santoryu back then. Duval orders his men to engage in "The Zero Fight", and offers to reimburse his men for any medical fees incurred from the dangerous battle plan. One of the men goes in for a kamikaze attack. Sanji kicks the man off, while Luffy stops the fish with Gomu Gomu no Fusen and takes it on the ship for dinner. He then determines to ride one again, though Nami says she won't save him if he drowns again. Brook gets down on himself, since drowning was the first thing he did in battle for the Straw Hats. He jumps in the air, unsheathing his sword from his cane, and plays "Lullaby Song" on his violin, putting several fish riders—as well as Luffy and Chopper—to sleep. He then gets in the water, using his extremely light weight in combination with his superhuman strength to run on the water and slash several of the fish. Luffy grabs one of the fish whose driver was put to sleep, and crashes right into Duval's hut. Duval puts his helmet on, and turns to greet the shocked captain. Back outside, Zoro is already winded, still not 100% after his run-in with Bartholomew Kuma on Thriller Bark. Brook slashes some more fish, then tires and jumps onto the compound by Zoro and Hatchan. They get ambushed by a fish rider, who Hatchan slashes with Rokutoryu Takoashi Kiken. Zoro and Brook returned the favor shortly after. As the fish riders get in formation, Franky is confused by their words, thinking they're calling for him. Nami and Robin continue the fight on the ship, with Chopper using a Rumble Ball get to Arm Point. Franky stops one that shot at him with Strong Hammer. Luffy runs through Duval's compound, and is chased out by his spear cannon and his bison, Motobaro. They run out, with Duval mad that his men are getting mowed down so easily. He runs Hatchan and Camie off, saying he didn't enter the slave trade for the money. It was part of his plan to exact revenge on one man: Sanji. At first, Sanji has no idea why Duval would be angry at him. He thinks it might be something from his time on the Baratie, but Duval says it's quite recent, further dumbfounding the chef. The spears are poisoned with scorpion venom; any hit will result in death in three minutes. Luffy tells Zoro that he's seen what's under Duval's mask, and Zoro will recognize him, too. He moves in, and kicks off Duval's mask. Everyone sees why Duval is so angry: his face looks exactly like the composite sketch drawn for Sanji's wanted poster. As a result, he's been pursued by the Marines and bounty hunters in Sanji's place. This idea infuriates Sanji greatly. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 388